Their special Valintine
by Nikonet
Summary: Spongebob and Sandy start off the night of valentines smooth, but eventually feelings boil and get mixed up, which leads to some sweet intense moments, Enjoy this New and improved story.


**I came up with for Valentine's Day a little while ago and I came back to fix as much as I could, and I hope you like and enjoy it.**

 **Oh and forget the helmet thing, CONTIANS LEMON**

Everyone in the town of Bikini Bottom was invited to the Krusty Krabs Valentines Party. The party contained, dancing, punch, candy, food, and competitions. Spongebob was the server who gave out drinks and entrees. He dressed in his tux, with a hat on the top of his head, as well with Squidward, and, and all the others dressed too.

Spongebob Was walking around, until his named was called by a familiar voice, it was Sandy. He turned to face her, and immediately his mouth dropped at the sight of her. She was, beautiful, hot, and sexy, all the words that he described her as, she wore a short red dress, red lip stick, and white eye shadow. Sandy walked up to him, "Hi Spongebob" "Hi, S...Sandy" he almost choked on his words, " You want one?" he held up the tray which had chocolate coved strawberries, "Sure" she picked one up, "That looks yummy," she said admiring the little strawberry, "They are, I made them" Spongebob confidently said "Really?" she said a bit surprised, though not all too surprised "Yep" he confirmed, she closed her eyes and took a small bite, "Mmmm" she licked her lips, which caught his attention and he licked and bit his lips. She opened her eyes, "It's really good, here open your mouth" and he did so, and she traced his lips with the strawberry, and put it in her mouth. She giggled and Spongebob blushed, "Say when are y'all getting off work?" she asked, "Um, I don't know, when the parties over, and I clean everything" he said, "Oh" she said kind of disappointed, "Why?" he asked "Just wondering…are y'all busy?" she asked, "Not too busy, just handing out entrees, and what not" he shrugged, "Hmm" she hummed, Sandy looked around, "Hey if y'all aint that busy, than why don't y'all put that down and come dance with me" "Ok"

Sandy took him to the dance floor, and the dance the two were doing was nothing that Spongebob thought it would be. Spongebob and Sandy danced to a slow song first, Sandy rested her head on his head, and the funny thing was that Spongebob's face rested in her breast, which caused his face to turn red with fire. Then the song ended, and it turned into an actual dance song. Sandy stood in front of him, moving his arms and body, and then Sandy turned around, and grabbed his hands, and placed them on her hips, as she grinded on his, area. Which if it was possible he would be even redder, then he started to panic, "Sandy?" Spongebob quietly whispered her name, "Yeah?" she said, "I uh, I have a problem" he said, "Really what kind of problem do y'all have?" she asked, he hesitated but knew sooner or later that she'd find out so pointed down, "oh" she said putting a devilish smirk on her face, "I see your friend likes me" she said, her eyes lit up brighter the longer she started, "What am I supposed to do?" he asked, Sandy took her eyes from where she currently stared and looked back in his eyes, "I have an idea," she said, "You do?" he questioned, Sandy nodded, "You know Krabs is busy, and so he won't notice we're gone, so let's leave, and go to my place" Sandy suggested placing her hand on his erection. Spongebob's face changed multiple times with the contact, he bit his lip one last time, "Let's do it," Spongebob said pulling Sandy out the door with him, Sandy just started to laugh.

Spongebob and Sandy made it to Sandy's tree dome; Sandy leaned against her volt door, and looked at Spongebob who was standing five feet in front of her. Sandy smirked as she slid her hands down the curves of her body showing him the places he could touch. Spongebob watched as she did so, but when she reached two certain parts on her touchable body he sprung forward and latched his lips on hers. He had her pinned against the door, "Mmm, Spongebob" she moaned as he slid his tongue inside her mouth, making the kiss more intense, the more they kissed the more they wanted each other.

Sandy slowly opened her door, letting the two inside; Spongebob picked her up and carried her inside her tree house and up to her room without letting her go. Once they were in her room Spongebob threw her onto her bed once she was in nothing but her underwear, Sandy was laughing, liking what he was giving her, and what she was going to get. Spongebob started to take his tux off, slowly reveling what he had underneath, for a little man, everything he had was a bit of a surprise; all those work outs with Sandy eventually paid off. Sandy bit her finger, "Oh, so that's what y'all been hiding in those square shorts all these years," she said looking at his trouser snake, "Well got to keep the girls wondering somehow," he smirked, and then he climbed onto over her, Spongebob leaned down and started kissing behind her ear, "Spongebob" she moaned, "Say it again" he whispered into her ear before he went back to kissing her neck, "Spongebob" she moaned again, then he bit her, "Spongebob" she yelped, Spongebob raised his face to look at hers, she was out of breath, he smiled at her and she smiled back Spongebob went back to kissing her lips.

While he was kissing her he reached his hands around her back and unhooked her bra, still not letting go her reached his hand down and started to touch one, Sandy finding it hard to keep kissing him while he touched her, never in her years had she thought that the little sponge that she loved would ever have complete control over her. Spongebob then began to travel down the length of her body; he planted several kisses on her lips than her neck, and then her chest, and then hovered over her breast. He bent down and started to lick one and rub the other, and then he switched, Sandy moaned, in pleasure, and that only turned him on, and he smiled. Then he started going down south, which she moaned louder, and which made him go further, but stopped above her thong, and kept kissing her hips as to tease her, "Tell Me you love me" he said "I love you" she said, barely auditable "I didn't hear you" he smiled "I love you, Spongebob" she said louder. Spongebob smiled and went down, and started to remove her thong.

After she came into his mouth, he crawled back up and laid next to her, he wiped his mouth clean and licked his fingers. Sandy turned her head to look at him, he smiled at her and kissed her, Sandy than smiled at him, it was his turn to get his mind blown. Sandy climbed on top of Spongebob, he gripped her hips in his hands, she bent down and started to kiss and tease him, Spongebob liking every bit of it. Sandy traveled down his chest kissing his little pecks, she didn't know when he had developed these but, she didn't care; all that knew is that she liked it. Spongebob giggled as she kissed his chest and stomach, "That tickles" he laughed, than she bit him, "Ouch!" he yelped but started to laugh, Sandy kept getting lower and lower, "Oh, wow Sandy," he moaned as she kissed and teased the sensitive skin around his groin.

In the middle of the moaning and groaning, Sandy stopped all her actions, Spongebob's eyes shot open, and he looked down at Sandy, "You can't be serious," he said, Sandy grinned, was she, she was doing this on purpose, she wanted him to be tortured, "Sandy," he whined, Sandy left her spot and climbed up to Spongebob's face, he had beads of sweat that started to fall down his face as Sandy stared into his eyes, she didn't have to say anything he could read it for her eyes, and that was enough to drive him up the wall. He shot out from the bed and grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her.

Sandy slowly tickled one her hands down his body and to his crotch, she softly touched it before roughly grabbing it, Spongebob yelped when she grabbed it, Sandy just continued to kiss him, she left her hand resting on his member for a few seconds than she started to rub him, Spongebob stopped kissing her, groaning whenever she did something he really liked, "Sandy," he moaned, the more she touched the more he grew, he bit his lip, "Do y'all like that?" she asked looking in his eyes, Spongebob nodded, and Sandy smiled, "Than you'll love this," she whispered in his ear before she slowly made her way down to his groin. Looking at his member closer excited her, she had never seen one quite like this, so soft, yet hard, so ribbed, so, interesting, Sandy looked at the top of the head, touching it with her fingers, "I've never, seen one quite like yours," she said, "That's because I'm a sponge, *groan* and I'm not that easily exposed, *Groan* like other males." He said with a bit of a chuckle, Sandy chuckled a bit too, then she bit her lip the temptation to do things to this yellow rod was unbelievable, she lowered her mouth to the head of his member breathing hot air that made the room seem as if it were on fire, then shortly lowering her mouth onto it, getting a loud moan from the owner.

How many times that he said her name was unknown, too many to count not that they were keeping track in the first place, after he came Sandy climbed on top of him, looking down at his face as she lowered herself onto him and started to move her hips, Spongebob held her hips in his hands, never in his twenty something years had he ever thought something could be better than a Krabby patty, this was like a thousand plus Krabby Patties combined with a nice long day jellyfishing and bubble blowing , a day like that was rare to come by, but something that was better than all of those, he never thought it would exist but now he did, and now he was one that could be proud and not feel ashamed of it, man the guys wouldn't believe what he and this beautiful woman were doing, talking about hoe immature he was, they had no idea. The sounds escaping their throats, music, is what it was, where had he been all those years? Anywhere but here, where he needed and desperately wanted to be.

How many times had she called his name, this was something that she thought was impossible, all those doubts about her little yellow friend, how dumb was she to doubt him? The once old saying big things come in small packages, well maybe some too small packages, what she had once thought was a stupid saying that wasn't true, she now had the pleasure pun intended to live out the story, it's a bit of a wonder why they hadn't done this before, and a bit more for why he hadn't done this with all the other beautiful woman in Bikini Bottom, or why they weren't interested in him, maybe it's because they all see him as a creepy, immature kid, whatever it was it worked for her, but why would he choose her out of his own kind, sure they've know each other for over ten years, but, "I love you," he said, why did he love her, it wasn't just from the new experience he was experiencing, his words were true and filled with love, and his love was now all hers, he was all hers, nobody else's, just hers, and he could say the same.

In the mix of things, Spongebob reached his hands around her, firmly grasping her waist and quickly pinning her down under him, he leaned down to her ear, "Do you love me?" he whispered, "Y, yes," she said in a hushed whisper, "Can I call you mine, and me yours?" he asked, "Yes," she whispered back, "Good," he whispered and then started to nibble on her ear, "Spongebob," she moaned, and Spongebob moved from her ear and to her mouth, all while touching her soft, warm breasts, and doing other things that drove her insane, he was always talented, she knew that, but this was far more talented than him flipping those lifeless sacks of meat, or jellyfishing, anything that she knew he was skilled at, this was by far the most talented one he possessed, "Spongebob," she moaned.

"S, Sandy," he said her name, "I'm, I'm close" he said, "M, me too," she said, and Spongebob began to speed up, "Oh, Spongebob" she moaned clawing at his back, "Sandy," he groaned bring his head down to her neck and lightly biting her, and that was enough for her, they screamed each other's name. Spongebob collapsed next to her, both of them were breathing hard, Sandy turned to Spongebob and laid her head on his chest, "That was, amazing," she said circling her finger in the center of his chest, Spongebob turned his head slightly to look at her, "It was, wasn't it?" he questioned, Sandy smiled and kissed his lips, and he kissed back.

Sandy pulled back; she laughed for a few seconds before she kissed him again, Spongebob laughed back as he pushed her on her back.

 **The End, well it's time to end this story and let them get to it, well that's it for now.**


End file.
